


A Bouquet of Encouragement

by sepia_sigyn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Encouragement, Gen, Gender Not Specified, Hope, Hospitalization, Illness, Minor content warnings for mention of a disturbing violent act and alcohol use as a coping mechanism, Recovery, Superheroes admire your regular ol' human being inner strength.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepia_sigyn/pseuds/sepia_sigyn
Summary: These are short little messages of encouragement addressed to the reader from some of your favorite Avengers.They may be helpful for anyone going through and/or recovering from loss, grief, anxiety, depressive episode, needing to take a time-out, medical treatment, hospitalization, or illness.<3





	A Bouquet of Encouragement

_ **Thor - Chrysanthemum (optimism & joy) ** _

Back on Asgard, we knew suffering as loss. Loss in combat, loss of status…loss of our family and our home. I know that you feel alone right now. But do know that you have inner strength that will get you through this. Keep fighting, little one. I know you will be OK.

Just as I know I will be OK. Eventually.

_ **Loki - Protea (change & courage) ** _

::rolls eyes:: My brother, dim-witted as he is, makes a valid point. You, my dear, are _strong_. You are _brave_. You are _gorgeous_. You are fragile and yet…I admire you so.

We’ll have you back on your feet in no time. Here are some of my favorite stories and research tomes to occupy your time. My mother gave these to me when I was in prison. You’ll find they’ll make the millenia seem like centuries. Or…well, Midgardian. For you, the weeks seem like days.

By the way ::his fingertips spark:: …this is for you. What? You didn’t think I could be…affectionate. ::wicked grin:: Well, sweetling. ::whispers in your ear:: I might surprise you.

** _Brunhilde - Orchid (beauty & strength) _ **

Eyyy Midgardian. That was amazing how you handled that. It did not look easy, let me tell you. If I were in your shoes, I’d be drinking a whooole lot right now to deal with it. So chin up. And keep fightin’. We’ll have you back in training before you know it, then maybe you can finally beat me at sparing, hahaha. Nah. ::whispers:: Bet you’ll do better than Lacky though ::wink wink:: [“Hey!” - a throaty male voice in the background]

** _Carol - Amaryllis (pride & determination) _ **

Hey there, cool person. You’ve come so far. You’ve punched through the illusion of everything being just fine, with your suffering being “OK”…and you made that big step. 

You are a brave soul.

And now you’ve made it through the hardest part. I know you feel raw and exposed, and maybe you’re even in a bit of pain…but you’ve made it through. I’m so proud of you. You know what you need to do. Please take care of yourself and do it. All those other things on your to do list can wait.

I know. I should take my own advice. Ha.

** _Steven - Queen Anne's Lace (sanctuary) _ **

As someone who needed serious medical intervention to go on living, I know how terrifying it can be to submit to uncertainty. Oh how I took it for granted all those years. The trust, the willingness of my patients to submit themselves to my healing hands. Now I heal far more than the ailing body. As you heal yourself, may you find peace and rest…enlightenment…and perhaps a bit of amusement in the quiet time.

** _Tony - Heather (admiration & protection) _ **

Listen. I read about this 16 year old kid over in England. Got shot in the face six times – but he healed and now he’s top of his high school class. Handsome looking fella too.

My point. You’re gonna get better. I know it doesn’t feel like it right now, but you will. You did a smart thing. It isn’t always easy to admit you’re weak, that you need help. God knows I know that. But you did. And you’re going to be all the better for it in the long run.

You have my respect, kiddo.

** _Steve - Freesia (innocence & friendship) _ **

Hey. Cap here. Look. I know you’re not feeling so hot right now. You need your rest. But I just wanted to say that you give all of us hope. We all suffer from time to time. It’s not easy to feel uncertain about the future.

For a long time, I was uncertain about my place in the 21st century world. I was even uncertain about my value and worth. But you know what gives me hope? Seeing someone like you, having been through what you’ve been though, push through the uncertainty towards hope. 

::kisses your forehead:: God Bless you. You’re a real soldier.

** _Bruce - Hyacinth (sincerity) _ **

Hey there ::soft smile:: How’s it hanging? Yeah, just taking a little break from the lab.

Hope you feel better soon. That’s all I really wanted to say. 

Watch some good movies. That always calms me down when I’m stressed. Or maybe have some soothing herbal tea. Here, I’ll put on the kettle and make you a cup. This one’s an old Russian blend Nat gave me…

** _Nat - Wild Rose (passion & confidentiality) _ **

Hey _zvyozdochka_ (little star). See you got some of that tea I gave Banner there. Drink up, it really will help heal you.

I should know. A comrade gave it to me when I was healing from my… operation. I know your situation isn’t like mine and that the reasons for it are different, but I know all about the need to relax after going through something so stressful on the body and mind.

You’ll pull through. We’re all counting on you.

See you around when you’re back up on your feet.

** _Peter - Bouvardia (enthusiasm) _ **

Hey. Um. Hi there. So my aunt made you some soup. They’re pretty good, um, this older Vietnamese lady in our building taught her how to make this one? And this one, it’s an old family recipe. Aunt Mae says her nonna taught her how to make it. Do you know she gave some leftovers to Mr. Stark one night and he insisted on sending a drone over to capture her method the next time she made it. Heh. Mm. Yeah. Um. And this one here is one of my personal favs. MJ likes it too. Might make it with her one of these days…she likes hers really spicy…

Uh… ::blushes furiously::

::ahem:: Yes, um. Here you are. Yeah, haha, she’s so organized with all the Tupperware. Just heat ‘em up when you’re ready.

Glad I could bring you a lil love from Queens. OK, gotta swing, but stay strong okay?

Of course I’ll tell her. And do take care. 

Bye.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is in no way meant to replace medical advice or professional help. If you are going through something that has become a cause of concern for yourself and/or others around you, please do consider seeking out a professional care provider.
> 
> *Flower meanings from teleflora.com


End file.
